Breathing pressurized gas is stored and delivered to individuals in a number of environments. For example, scuba divers, firefighters, high-altitude explorers, airplane pilots, emergency workers, search and rescue workers, patients, and the like, oftentimes carry and breathe the compressed air stored in tanks. The air supply is typically metered to the wearer via a regulator. Additionally, in the case of scuba divers, other mixed gases, such as nitrous oxide, may be stored and the gas supply is similarly metered to the wearer. As the user goes about his/her activities, it may be desirable to manage or plan the user's activities based on a condition of the air or gas supply (e.g., gas pressure). Typically, the pressure of the air or gas is monitored by the user in order to estimate the remaining amount of pressurized gas in the tank. In this way, for example, a diver or a firefighter may estimate the time for which they may remain in the environment. Alternatively, for a patient breathing oxygen at home or in a hospital environment must monitor a pressure gauge to know that amount of oxygen remaining in the tank.